


young blood

by ageha143



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: F/M, 嘉也 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageha143/pseuds/ageha143
Summary: 老，刘，性，转雷！点击阅读前请确保身心强壮
Kudos: 3





	young blood

**Author's Note:**

> 老，刘，性，转
> 
> 雷！
> 
> 点击阅读前请确保身心强壮

周六下午三点半，咖啡店里客人很多，焉栩嘉问刘也要遥控器，风速调高了两档。

清完外卖单子，刘也从柜台里溜出来，放一杯白水在焉栩嘉面前，语气不善：“跑我这干嘛，你们学校今天不用补课吗？”

“你管我。”焉栩嘉吸着橙汁，刚翻过一页练习册，被刘也伸手抢去。

“对的还挺多……”刘也转转眼珠子，蹭着椅子挪到焉栩嘉身边。

“焉栩嘉同学。”

“……”

“嘉嘉同学。”刘也又凑近了些。

“有话直说，不然我喊老板来告你偷懒。”练习册回到焉栩嘉手上，漫不经心地转着笔。

“过两周大英课轮到我做presentation，能不能请聪明帅气的嘉嘉同学……”

焉栩嘉丝毫不怀疑自己是否具备写篇大二作业的实力，这并不妨碍他给身边的人添添堵：“叫声嘉哥。”

“嘉嘉最好啦，就这么愉快地决定了。”刘也捏了捏他的脸，在被打掉之前快速地缩回手，起身转了个圈，裙摆在空中划出一道俏皮的弧度，哼着歌走回柜台。

焉栩嘉垂着眼，收拾好稍稍加速的心跳，摆正练习册，顶着脸颊上新鲜出炉的红印，继续做题。

刘也和他是老邻居，楼上楼下，一个大院，年纪相仿凑在一起过家家，再长大一点，性别意识作祟两人渐渐生疏。

刘也念的高中住校，周末才回家，经过花坛，弯腰嗅了嗅盛放的黄月季。初一的毛头小子恰巧在阳台上安静地目睹了这一幕，包括隔着薄衬衫透出来文胸带子的轮廓。

升上初二焉栩嘉搬到了另一个城区，再一次和刘也碰上面大概过去整整三年。

同学家在大学城附近，放假约好去通关新发售的卡带，路过咖啡店渴了顺便买杯饮料。

等待的过程焉栩嘉总觉得有人在盯着自己，取餐时听到一个带着犹豫的女声：“你是……嘉嘉吗？”

如果同学的脸上能播弹幕的话，那时肯定飞过一片y打头的字母。

出了店门焉栩嘉被揶揄了好几天，上哪可以偶遇一个勤工俭学漂亮姐姐，还是最烂俗的重逢戏码。

之后焉栩嘉便偶尔光顾这间咖啡店，就他一个人，书包里装着永远有下一页的练习册，角落靠窗的位置来的时候都会空着，刘也还给他免费续杯。

不去仔细分辨这举动背后是否有更深的含义，往往车头一摆就拐到咖啡店周边。唉，高中生幽幽地叹了口气，文胸带子变幻成咖啡店制服的裙摆，很久没见又碰上的姐姐，在他装满语数英的脑袋里爬格子。  
果汁喝完了，甜得口干，拿过白水灌了一大口，“——噗”

刘也在柜台听到一声低沉的惨叫，打奶泡的手一抖，想起来刚刚送过去的是爱心特调崂山白花蛇草水，嘉嘉同学，私密马赛！

周五下了晚自习，焉栩嘉给刘也送写好的稿子。到了没见着人，眼熟他的服务员告诉他刘也换班有一段时间了。

电话打了几次才接通，那边听上去乱糟糟的，刘也大声说她在打工，很忙，拍张照传过来就好，便匆匆收线。

她在撒谎。

来不及戳破，焉栩嘉认为自己并不生气，机械地重复着按下拨号这个动作，对面一直没接，他没有任何立场生气。

坐在商场门口的台阶上，面前的喷泉忽高忽低，水柱到达顶峰立刻下落，看着来往的行人，一对对踏进商场享受周末，焉栩嘉站起身打算回家，这样挺没意思。  
电话突然接通了。

焉栩嘉招手拦了辆的士，报上电话那头给的地址。临时进商场换了身打扮，校服脱了塞进书包里。

他真没想到会是个夜店。

下了车Agent上前问焉栩嘉订的几号台，瞄到他的手表表面，声线忍不住抬高了一倍。

焉栩嘉点了杯金汤力站在散客区，板着面孔看舞池里躁动的人类。

DJ切了首慢歌，一片嘘声中场子暗下来，灯光再亮起的时候，舞池中央升起一个圆台。焉栩嘉抬手看表，才十一点不到。

台上一个穿着女警制服的短发姑娘跟着音乐疯狂扭动，一曲终了迎合的掌声稀稀拉拉。灯光再度熄灭，音乐比光先响起，圆台上只有一把椅子。

焉栩嘉看着刘也从人群中走上台子，她戴了一顶火红色假发，及腰的大波浪，灯光追着她，半挂在身上的丝绸袍子随手一扔，台下的登徒子立刻伸手抢了去。

刘也和着拍子做了个wave，袍子里穿了件香槟色的吊带睡裙，挺胸摆胯，抹在胸口的亮片在甩动的发丝间若隐若现。

上身靠在椅子扶手上，犯规的长腿点地画了一个半圆，灯光闪烁披上一层暧昧的纱。

刘也的舞蹈动作并不激烈，每一次抬手转身都踩在节奏上，撩动着台下的肾上腺。单腿站上椅子，轻巧的一个动作，双手滑到被布料遮挡的两腿之间，歪着头用眼睛向观众飞吻。

焉栩嘉让酒保上一杯加冰黑方，他不喜欢这样的环境，大功率音响浪费生命，冷冽的麦芽气味充斥着鼻腔，扑灭不了情绪蔓延。

舞曲还在继续。刘也离开椅子，步伐诡魅，走到台子边缘，俯下身，有什么红色的东西从胸口里漏了出来——下边的观众伸手去摸，牵出一串长绸，刘也施施然离去，长发一甩，留下那人迷醉般地嗅被体温熏过的香巾。

咀嚼着碎冰，焉栩嘉好像找到了愤怒的理由。

灯光按照机械编程转动彩膜，花花世界在她身上流动，焉栩嘉打开了万华镜，他从没见过这样的刘也。

突然空中洒满红色纸片，她还保持结束的动作，坐在椅子上望着天花板，飘落的纸片沾到刘也唇边，焉栩嘉在那一秒的愣神中撞见熟悉的邻家姐姐。

两根手指捏着纸片，顺势一抹，浓艳的正红飞出了唇线，刘也下台。

焉栩嘉半边身子都是麻的，仰头喝干净残酒，招手，给Agent微信转了五千，让他带路。

“小也子，门口有人找你。”舞团的Lily拍拍刘也的肩。

刘也正对着镜子拯救花掉的妆面，不想睬她。

Lily带着坏笑贴上来，告诉她第一段群舞的时候帮忙接了个电话，“哎呀，你手机一直震，烦死了，接起来听声音感觉是个帅哥哦。”

“什么！”刘也从桌上的化妆品中翻出手机，在她不知道的时候通话记录全是同一个名字。

有人叩响化妆间的门，Lily出去了，只剩刘也一个人。

带着酒气的帅哥站在门前，刘也没反应过来，安保怎么放未成年进来了，还、还卖酒给他。

刘也靠着化妆台不说话，没来由的心虚。

焉栩嘉也不知道要说什么，脑子乱得很，从包里翻出校服外套给刘也披上，那件吊带裙看上去也太薄了。

“我去了咖啡店。”

是了，不然也不会找到这。“那这也不是你该来的地方。”刘也呛声，觉得委屈，怎么轮到这小子来教育她。

“你在这种地方打工？”

“单纯跳舞，没干别的，我喜欢跳舞！”

“你骗我！”

狭小的化妆间回荡着焉栩嘉的怒吼，刘也被捉住了痛处，这怎么能叫骗呢，跳舞也是打工，只是小小的隐瞒。

刘也的沉默反而让焉栩嘉感到更加的不安，逼近了再问：“为什么骗我。”

刘也别过去脸没看他，外边传来夜店员工的调笑，拎起地上的书包，推着他往外走，“先回家，回去跟你解释。”高跟鞋左脚绊右脚，直挺挺往前倒。刘也被焉栩嘉一捞，火红的倩影跌进怀里。

“你不能这样！”推推搡搡进了杂物间，焉栩嘉还在气头上，刘也慌忙捂住他的嘴。

“小也子人呢，刚才还在这。”

“男朋友找上门啦，帅的哦。”

刘也面上微微泛热，看到焉栩嘉的耳根红透了，顿时什么心虚委屈全飞到天边，起了逗弄的心思。手还盖在人嘴上，调头拧一把脸颊，一双眼睛眯成两道弯，狭促地盯着对方。

焉栩嘉已经陷进了那个称号的漩涡里，男朋友男朋友男朋友，一圈一圈箍着他的神经血管。呼吸连着心跳一起加速，为什么到了咖啡店没见到刘也会感到失落，为什么非要给生气找个理由，为什么看到那样的舞蹈除了欣赏还多了嫉妒，为什么为什么为什么，这股无名火快冲破他的胸膛。

刘也看焉栩嘉呆呆的，往常掐他脸早被拍开了，喝醉了吧，高中生还来夜场消费，都怪自己。

“别把我当小孩子糊弄。”焉栩嘉单手撑着墙壁，刘也披着他的校服外套，脸上还挂着那副无辜的表情，除了头发颜色狂野了些，看上去和普通高中生没有任何区别。

大猫真生气了，得顺毛摸。

双手环上焉栩嘉的脖子，臭小子什么时候长这么高了，从下往上看他：“是啊，都被认成男朋友了，哪能是小孩子。”

上台前刘也洒了香水，金属感的醛香从脖颈散发，与空气中的酒味交织，光亮的纤维卷发遮掩不住妖冶，她哪里是普通学生。

焉栩嘉在她的瞳孔中看到一个无措的青头小子，那双闪亮、湿润的眼睛，隔了一层又一层雾，什么时候才能真正触碰到她的衣角。

身体比理智先做出反应，自然得像做简答题先写上解字，收紧了怀抱，焉栩嘉低头吻上刘也的嘴唇，舌头挤进她的口腔，力气又大又莽撞，不小心咬到舌侧，带着歉意舔吻。

刘也瞪大了眼睛。

焉栩嘉放开她，呼出的酒气喷洒在刘也耳边：“好啊，我就是你的男朋友。”

站在桅杆最高处的水手，荡着吊绳落到甲板上，热烈的胸膛要去温暖风浪中的海妖，上缴他所有自由意志，俯首称臣。

焉栩嘉抱着刘也的小屁股，把她放在一摞纸箱子上，扑上去吃掉刘也的口红，冰凉的丝绸吊带裙感染上两人的温度。焉栩嘉骨节分明的手在刘也的腰部盘桓，抚慰不住战栗的她。

男性气息的威压让刘也无法思考，她只想大声尖叫，事情怎么会变成这个样子。

在刘也身上四处游走的双手，碰到奇异的触感，隔着布料无法判断。焉栩嘉掀起刘也的裙子，校服外套早胡乱垫在她屁股下面，刘也很配合地伸直了双手，褪去大片遮盖。

刘也本能地屈膝挡住胸口，这举动却让焉栩嘉看清了那点布料，为了舞台效果，她穿的是丁字裤。

“嘉嘉，其实你来看我跳舞，我很高兴。”

塞壬无意地吟唱，无边无际的潮水一浪浪向他涌来，去亲吻、去占有，从每一根发丝到最纯洁的脚趾。

刘也推拒着试图更靠近的焉栩嘉，一对鸽乳随着身体摆动，焉栩嘉硬得快爆了。

周身泛起粉色，刘也喘着气摸上焉栩嘉的脸，换了一边掐他：“嘉嘉，”她的声音也沾上粉红色的羞怯，“你真的喜欢我吗？”

高中生败下阵来，先前的假设和犹豫不复存在，他怎么可能不喜欢，忿忿地伸手捏住刘也两边脸上的软肉，“喜欢，喜欢刘也，喜欢姐姐。”

这次换刘也打掉焉栩嘉的手，她撑着纸箱，另一只收覆上胸口，直视着焉栩嘉的眼睛，撕下硅胶乳贴，接触到空气的两粒红樱挺立，刘也踢掉高跟鞋，交叉双腿，脚掌压上焉栩嘉的牛仔裤裆部。

“我也喜欢嘉哥。”

焉栩嘉用力掰开她的腿，手忙脚乱解着皮带，又舍不得不去吻她，嘴唇、眼睛，吻她的乳房，如新生儿般细嫩的腿根。

直到那处神秘情愫的发源，水手失去了船桨，双手是他唯一的武器。

拨开贝肉去寻蚌珠，按压揉搓，亲吻再舔舐，刘也咬紧了下唇隐忍，她的花朵盛放，流下蜜般的泪滴。

焉栩嘉抬脸，挠挠头，停下动作，刘也问他怎么了。

没有套。

焉栩嘉哭了，眼泪一滴滴滚进刘也的长发中，他完全进入到刘也的体内——对方用一个落在眉心的吻回答了他。

进入的过程很漫长，双方都是第一次，光是找位置都花了好久。海的女儿剜去嗓音换了双腿，好在她还能为心爱的人起舞。

怎么还哭了，真是小男孩，不过现在是刘也的小男孩了。

焉栩嘉忍着不敢动，揉搓着她的腰腹试图放松，直到刘也又想来捏他的脸。顾不上她的戏弄，焉栩嘉挺腰往前冲撞。

刘也克制不住呻吟，焉栩嘉以为弄疼她了，逼着自己放慢，没料到刘也主动抱着自己索吻，撒开了节奏让感官驰骋。

杂物间的撞击与呻吟声淹没在night club沸腾的夜晚中。

周五放学，同学约焉栩嘉打篮球，被一口回绝。

“我靠，你周末都干嘛去啊！这么没人性。”

“陪女朋友咯。”

完


End file.
